


You Belong to me.

by antisocialextrovert



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Chrollo is a psychopath, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialextrovert/pseuds/antisocialextrovert
Summary: Kurapika is captured.This is loosely based on a mangafic I read.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	You Belong to me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gory and there is rape involved in this story. Please proceed with caution. Also. The bindings enforces Zetsu.

How did it all come to this?

The sole survivor of the Kurta Clan, chained up to a chair and now at the mercy of his family's murderer. 

"You aren't going to kill me." Chrollo stated, not staring at anything in particular. "Not after you left your precious friends behind." Needless to say, it pissed Kurapika off straight to his core. Words piercing through his heart. He wasn't pissed because Chrollo indirectly threatened the blonde. 

He was pissed because Chrollo's right. 

* * *

"It seems as though the tables have turned." All Kurapika wanted to do was punch that smug look off of the leader's face. Chrollo's face was the first one he's seen after waking up, somebody must've knocked him out. It would explain why the back of his head is throbbing. The raven haired man closed the book he was reading and stood up, walking towards the blonde, who stared him down, watching his every movement. 

"You bastard, take one more step.-" A hand wrapped around his neck cut off his empty threat. Kurapika opened his mouth to suck in more air. Chrollo's hand only squeezed tighter. 

"I hope you realize the position you're in right now, chain bastard." his nails dug into the sides of Kurapika's neck, making him clench his teeth from the pain. If- no, _when_ Kurapika manages to escape from this torment, he will kill the psychopathic freak that ruined his life. "Your life is in my hands, your _friend's_ lives are in my hands." The way his chocolate brown eyes widened satisfied the leader, it's a shame someone as strong as Kurapika has a simple weakness. 

He pulled away from the boy, who immediately entered a coughing fit from the blocked airway. "Your eyes are beautiful." The man stated, pulling out a knife he kept hidden in his attire. At the mention of his friends, his brown eyes instantly brightened to scarlet and they are absolutely stunning. In a swift movement, his hand grabbed a fistful of soft, blonde locks and tilted his head back for Chrollo to take a good look at his features. "It's a shame I'll be cutting them out very soon." Before Kurapika could respond, he saw the murderer's lips part followed by a pink muscle and then, he felt the most uncomfortable sensation he could ever feel. 

"Nngh!" Kurapika grunted and shut both of his eyes, this annoyed Chrollo, making him use the tip of his knife to hold the soft skin under his eye open and his thumb to open his upper eye lid. "Stop!" Kurapika yelled at the man who not only ignored him, but pressed the blade in his skin harder until it finally pierced him. The sound of air being sucked in through his teeth encouraged Chrollo to continue with his assault. 

His tongue licked every inch of the blonde's eye, watching his iris brighten in humiliation and anger. Fuck. His eyes are so empowering. They are also his downfall. The chain user tensed under him, breathing heavily through his nostrils. "I should've killed you." He said, regretting his actions in the past and not listening to his heart. This comment made him pull away. Kurapika could feel the warm blood slide down his cheek.

"You should've." The Phantom Troupe leader agreed, bringing the knife up to his lips, carefully licking the red substance off of the tip of the blade. "A wasted opportunity." After licking the knife clean, he slid it against Kurapika's neck, making the younger shiver. "How does it feel to be at my mercy?" If there was anything Chrollo hates, it's being ignored. When the Kurta boy refused to answer, Chrollo plunged the knife into his shoulder and he was rewarded with a soft gasp. "If you refuse to do as I say, I will make this very painful for you and then, I will have the people you love killed. Do you want people to die because of your stubborn behavior?" 

"N-No." He stuttered out, thinking of a million ways to kill his captor right here and now. 

"Then," Chrollo began his command, pulling the knife out of Kurapika's shoulder slowly, making sure to hit every nerve in the area. The way he squirmed and held in his pained moans only urged him to do more. "Answer my question: How does it feel to be at my mercy?" Only when the blade was pulled out completely did he gasp. 

"I hate it." He answered followed by a confused look on his face when Chrollo held the red coated blade in front of his mouth. 

"Lick." Was the only word he said. It took every inch of willpower the blonde had to tell him no. Flashbacks of his friends entered his mind, all he has to do is comply and they'll be okay. Comply. 

It wasn't long before lips parted ever so slightly and his tongue tasted the metallic liquid from his own body, it made him want to gag. "Keep going." Chrollo's dark eyes were focused entirely on Kurapika's actions. Not wanting to stare at this man's face, he shut his eyes, only making the taste stronger. "Open your eyes." With a simple command, his eyes opened, pleasing his enemy. When the last bit of blood was consumed by the chain user, Chrollo pressed the blade into his tongue.

"Ah!-" 

Their lips touched and then, tongue. The metallic taste flooded their mouths, the hand on the back of his head prevented the younger to pull away from the kiss. Their shared kiss was messy and overall disgusting in Kurapika’s eyes. In his 18 years of life, he’d never thought his lips would touch another man’s, let alone a psychopath’s. The act is quite sinful.   
  


Chrollo took no time in dominating the younger blonde, swirling his tongue around Kurapika’s injured one with the metallic taste nearly turning him on. It wasn’t until Kurapika came to his senses and clenched his jaw to bite the black haired man’s tongue did their shared kiss come to a halt.   
  


This angered Chrollo and the next thing Kurapika knew, there was a dull pain resonating on his right cheek, he was punched. “Bad boy.” The throbbing pain in his head started to send him over the edge, with his head hanging low, Chrollo took this opportunity to undo the bonds that securely strapped him to the chair, making sure to leave his bruising wrists tied up for the time being. A single hand grasped the top of his head and he was grabbing Kurapika's hair and dragging him to the hard mattress on the floor. 

Chrollo settled himself in between Kurapika's parted legs. The younger was confused by his actions at first, until his thieving hands roamed up inside Kurapika's clothing and up his sides. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Being startled and outraged from his previous actions, he went to swing at Chrollo with his bound wrists which were easily caught and pinned down over his head. Their eyes met, Kurapika's crimson and bright, and Chrollo's dark and mysterious. 

"You are the last living Kurta, a treasure, and I'll be damned if I don't take advantage of you while you're in my captivity." With a simple gesture, he lifted Kurapika's clothing up his chest, revealing his skin. His thumb brushed against Kurapika's left nipple and the contact made him clench his teeth. 

"Get your hands off of me! You are absolutely disgusti-," Kurapika stopped his small rant the second Chrollo's tongue met with his small bud. His dirty tongue swirled around it, coating it in his saliva. This riled up Kurapika again, struggling to break from the man's grasp but the weight was too much to bare. "Stop it!" His protests were ignored and he could feel his plump lips close around his nipple, softly sucking on it. 

"I wonder," Chrollo started after pulling away. "Have you ever done anything like this with anyone else, before?" Kurapika seethed in the leader's direction and he returned the look with a hard stare, it made Kurapika want to run. This man is dangerous.

"No." Kurapika answered nearly fuming under his enemy's body. He watched the man lean down to give the same treatment to his other nipple, it instantly hardened against Chrollo's skilled tongue. To watch the younger slowly fall apart at his hands was satisfying to the leader, was this the same person who killed Uvogin and Pakunoda? Just the thought of their hearts being crushed... Chrollo bit down on Kurapika's nipple hard enough to draw blood and he let out a pained cry. 

When his finger's hooked around Kurapika's both outer and inner layer of clothing, he found the strength to sit up only to have his head slammed back down into the mattress. "You're vile! Release me at once!" Kurapika demanded. Chrollo moved to sit on his chest, the pressure making Kurapika struggle to breathe. 

"You need to learn how to stay still." With a sharp yank, Kurapika's arms were back to their original position. Chrollo tied his binds to a chain laying on the ground that was tied securely around a pipe. He made sure to plan ahead when he captured the boy. "You're less of a nuisance when you're not struggling. Once I get tired of your mouth, I'm gagging you." 

"You've resorted to forcing yourself on people?" Kurapika couldn't bring himself to stare down at Chrollo, who pulled his clothing down his legs. The embarrassment began to rise in the pit of his stomach. He closed his legs just for the man to part them and place his hand around Kurapika's manhood and his reaction was amusing. Those eyes, those beautiful eyes filled with different shades of red flashed even brighter with a pull of the binds. "Do you want me to beg? Is that what you want?"

Due to the.. sinful touching, Kurapika's body reacted in the only way it could: he was starting to get hard in Chrollo's hands. "Hm.. Hearing you beg would be quite the scene." Chrollo stated, already picturing Kurapika sitting down on the floor in between his legs, waiting obediently to suck him off to completion. His fingers delicately caressing the sensitive skin of his member. 

"Then please." Kurapika looked down at Chrollo, his face full of hate, humiliation and most of all - seriousness. "Kill me." 

Chrollo sat up and the blonde instantly got lost in those dark and empty irises. Were his legs shaking? "Killing you would be too easy." His tone had gotten deeper, hurt lacing in his vocal chords and the unreadable expression he always carried, faltered for a split second. Kurapika almost felt bad. Almost. Chrollo unbuckled his pants slowly to let Kurapika know exactly how far he's taking this. 

"No. I will not allow this!" The black haired man sat closer to Kurapika's entrance and he pulled on the chain that kept his arms from swinging. "Kill me! You've humiliated me already! So-" 

Chrollo slid himself inside of Kurapika, holding his hips down when he writhed underneath him. Once his tip fully entered, he slammed himself always inside of the blonde, who let out a cry in pain. At this point, his wrists were so raw, they began to bleed from the harsh treatment. 

"How does it feel to have sex with the man who murdered your family, Chain Bastard?" After pushing himself inside of the blonde, he immediately started a fast and hard pace, mainly just to hurt Kurapika. 

"Fuck you." Was the only thing he could force himself to say, his body was trembling underneath Chrollo's and his back was slightly arched. A quick and sharp thrust forced a yelp from Kurapika's lungs, the black haired maniac smiled. He pulled all the way out until his tip was left inside and pushed in forcefully, another cry came from the blonde. 

"This position is amazing, wouldn't you agree?" Chrollo's harsh pace came to a stop upon looking at the red stained tears slide down the sides of Kurapika's face. So, their crimson eyes also change the color of their tears. The leader stuck his tongue out to lick the drying blood on his cut from earlier along with his tears. "Nevermind." When Chrollo whispered in his ear it sent vibrations through his entire body. "I'd rather not see your pathetic face." 

He pulled his length out at a slow pace, making sure Kurapika felt every inch of his cock and it made him groan through clenched teeth. Chrollo rolled Kurapika on his stomach and pulled his hips up in the air. "Kill me." He mumbled, his throat already sore from the light screams. The man didn't respond, he only pushed back inside of Kurapika, who opened his mouth to scream. 

"I stand corrected," Chrollo said with a harsh thrust inside of him. "I like this position much better." He said, pushing his hips into Kurapika's ass, fucking him harder than before just to prove a point. Kurapika kept his head buried in the mattress, much vocal in this new position. This rubbed Chrollo the wrong way and he grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and pulled his head up. 

"Ah!-" Chrollo's teeth met with Kurapika's neck, tearing through his many layers of soft skin until blood started to leak through the wound. "I'll kill you- ah!" Chrollo finally hit Kurapika's sweet spot. 

"Weren't you just begging for me to kill you?" The leader of the Phantom Troupe straightened his back and placed a harsh grip onto the blonde's hips, starting a pace that will no doubt, tear the blonde inside. In an act of desperation, Kurapika grabbed the chain and pulled it, using it as leverage to crawl away. Chrollo's nails dug into his milky skin and pulled him back to meet his thrusts. "You're not going anywhere, Chain Bastard." 

Eventually, Chrollo's member felt warmer than it already is inside of Kurapika, this made him look down to see red fluid drip down onto the mattress. No wonder why Kurapika struggled more than usual and his cries gotten louder. 

Nonetheless, he continued, making sure to let the blonde know who's stronger than him and that _this_ is exactly what avenging someone is. He will break Kurapika, mentally and physically. Kurapika will live to serve the man who not only slaughtered his family in cold blood, but gouged their eyes out to sell on the black market. 

With a grunt and another thrust that ripped a scream from Kurapika, Chrollo came inside of the last Kurta, making sure every bit of come marked Kurapika inside when riding out his orgasm. He pulled out and Kurapika's body fell limp on the mattress, laying in his own blood. 

Chrollo smirked at how ruined the blonde is. The spider tattoo would look delicious on his inner thighs. 

"Lick." He demanded once more with his cock in front of Kurapika's lips. Without protest, he licked every drop of blood and come off of his length until it was visibly clean. When he trains Kurapika in the future, he'll make sure to make him choke on his dick. 

When Chrollo readjusted himself and buckled his belt, he picked up his knife and stared at the blonde who's on the verge of passing out. "We're not done." The leader kicked him over onto his back and his eyes were as scarlet as ever. He'll never sell his on the black market. 

The knife in Chrollo's hand was enough indication to let Kurapika know what would happen next. He shook his head frantically and he was back to pulling on his binds. "No! Anything but this!" Fingers clenched his lower jaw and the blade slid under his lower eyelid. "Please! Not my eyes!" 

Chrollo pushed the blade under his eyeball and proceeded to skillfully gouge his eyes out while Kurapika screamed, pleaded and begged the man to stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was completely rushed! One of these days I'll edit it to make it longer. Oh yeah, chapter 2 coming really soon.


End file.
